O Futuro tem Futuro? Parte II
by Rodrigo Salvador
Summary: Voldemort tomou o poder. Harry Potter está morto. E agora, como o mundo bruxo ficará?Gina Weasley responderá a sua maneira, com palavras, gestos ou apenas lembranças...


**O Futuro tem Futuro? Parte II**

Roteiro: Rodrigo Salvador  
Roteiro Original: Ana Luiza (Asuka/Sukita)  
Agradecimentos: Gostaria de agradecer enormemente a Ana, que me proporcionou uma experiência única, em que eu pude retratar o ponto de vista de outro personagem em sua short-fic original. Obrigado, e dedico então essa short a você, e a todos os leitores que aqui vierem.

Recomendação: Leiam a primeira parte da FIC, que se encontra na Florerios e Borroes e no ambas têm o nome de _O Futuro tem Futuro_

Gênero: UA/Angst

Descrição da Fic:

Voldemort tomou o poder. Harry Potter está morto. E agora, como o mundo bruxo ficará?  
Gina Weasley responderá a sua maneira, com palavras, gestos ou apenas lembranças...

**Capítulo Único**

A dor era excruciante. Todos os ossos do meu corpo pareciam contrair-se em espasmos continuos, e a carne suplicava continuamente por um descanso. Já não saberia dizer quanto tempo todo aquele pandemônio estava acontecendo, e confesso que praticamente nada daquilo me importava; Céus, como eu estava errada. Os flashes lá passavam em minha cabeça, visões initerruptas de súplicas, morte e sofrimento, entrecortadas por i ele /i . O homem mais corajoso que conheci, o homem que roubou meu coração mesmo antes de saber, uma paixão sem limites, um sentimento tão inexplicável quanto a visão que eu fui obrigada a ver. Talvez não estivesse preparada para aquilo, talvez o mundo não estivesse preparado, porém a verdade era uma só, Harry Potter foi morto por Voldemort, em frente aos meus olhos, a frente de guerreiros bravos, que estavam dispostos a sacrificar a vida em prol de um futuro melhor. E para quê tudo isso? Meu Harry estava morto, Dumbledore não mais estava entre nós, e a resistência estava se esvaindo, assim como cada célula do meu corpo estivesse me abandonando, morrendo lentamente, uma dor que não havia limites ou compreensão, algo que me dilacerou de tal forma, que não era necessário um feitiço, ou um golpe certeiro; eu estava derrotada, não conseguia ver qualquer chance de vencer, e aliás, eu não queria vencer, não necessitava mais viver, pois o único homem que eu amei estava morto, o brilho de seus olhos verdes não mais habitava seu corpo, aquele sorriso tímido e sincero nunca mais conheceria outro dia, outro momento, e o pior, nunca mais encheria o meu coração, que necessitava daquilo como o ar que eu respirava, como a válvula que me permitia viver.

Voldemort estava sentado em um trono, com Comensais da Morte em torno dele, e alguns deles se revezavam para me torturar. Era quase que uma rotina, pois após eu ter sido presa, era o principal passatempo deles, que riam e se deliciavam com a minha dor, como se pudessem mais uma vez causar dor a Harry. E isso foi a única coisa que me manteve viva. Harry Potter havia partido, não estava mais entre nós, mas eu carregava seu filho no ventre, uma criança que poderia por fim ao sofrimento de todos, uma esperança renovada a todos que lutavam contra o mal. Eles pareciam saber, com certeza eles sabiam que meu filho estava para nascer, e por isso não haviam me matado ainda. O prazer em seus rostos era em princíipio assustador, mas eu conseguia ver dentro dos olhos deles, enxergava a alma daquelas pessoas, e perdoava a todos, pois eles nada eram, além de instrumentos descartáveis de Voldemort, marionetes a seu controle, que pareciam gostar da dor, de desfrutar o poder. Mas eu sabia, eu vislumbrei algumas caras contrárias àquilo, olhares de repugnância, sentimentos de culpa aflorados na pele de meus carrascos.

Pensei novamente em Harry, e se ele estaria comigo, se ele me daria forças para continuar a resistir.A resposta sempre vinha de dentro dos meus pensamentos, um conforto sem igual, uma presença harmoniosa e calma, que sussurava e me dava forças para continuar a resistir. Uma certeza que todos os meus esforços seriam recompensados, e que ele sempre estaria comigo, nessa vida ou na outra.

_Lembrei, durante algum tempo, em que eu era jogada contra a parede diversas vezes para os risos gélidos do Lord das Trevas, do começo da batalha. A reunião de forças estrangeiras as nossas, aos planos traçados, noites em claro tomando decisões que por vezes deixavam mortos, e nossa busca para tornar mais uma vez Voldemort mortal. Eu nunca vi Harry tão determinado, o que dava um alento de calmaria em meu coração, pois tudo parecia estar indo bem, nossos ataques por vezes eram bem sucedidos, perdiam sempre poucos combatentes, e eu vi, posso dizer que presenciei, lutei e vi, com absoluta certeza, o maior mago que o mundo bruxo vai conhecer, e seu nome era Dumbledore._

Sempre o idealizei como uma figura sublime, carismático e poderoso, alguém inatingível. Porém, foi no calor da batalha, que eu presenciei com meus próprios olhos, porque Tom Riddle temia aquele ancião de barbas longas e cabelos brancos. A cada batalha, a cada pequena luta, Dumbledore representava um exército dentro de uma só pessoa. Era aterrorizante vê-lo lutar, as pessoas tremiam enquanto o enfrentavam, isso quando o enfrentavam, pois o mais corriqueiro, era um acovardamento sem igual, com planos frustrados de Voldemort, e simpatizantes desaparatando para longe, a fim de evitar a fúria de nosso nobre diretor.

Um guerreiro formidável, mas que também possuía suas falhas e fraquezas. E esse foi o começo da virada da guerra...

Foi em uma batalha que parecia ganha, e depois dela, eu e Hermione partiríamos para Hogwarts, plano traçado por Alvo Dumbledore, para procurar um objeto que não permitia que Voldemort fosse morto. No começo eu não entendi, e nem me foi explicado, porém eu confiava em nosso velho diretor, e em Harry, que me afirmou que era melhor eu não compreender, para o meu próprio bem. Confesso que fiquei triste, me senti deixada de lado, mas nada se comparou ao que eu vi nessa batalha...

O terror de ver uma vida ser tirada sem nenhum propósito, e ainda mais, o terror de ver Dumbledore cair estatelado no chão, com os olhos sem vida, mas um sorriso em sua face. Eu vi, infelizmente, Harry sendo alvejado por inúmeros feitiços, sem poder ajudá-lo. Dumbledore prontamente apareceu, e eu conseguia apenas divisar momentaneamente eles lutando, pois também tinha que prestar atenção ao meu combate. Mas nunca esquecerei, é uma imagem que permanece viva, não cicatrizada em minha memória.

Muitos pensarão que ele pereceu lutando, que um adversário o matou. Mas não foi assim, eu sempre tive a impressão que nada poderia matá-lo, que ele era invencível, mas ao se atirar na frente de um feitiço da morte, disparado por Bellatrix na direção de Harry, que já não conseguia mais lutar, tirou a vida daquele que prezava o bem, a justiça e o amor a todos. Aquele dia foi um choque, uma perda brutal, algo que quase nos matou internamente, sem precisar do ataque do inimigo.

O choque foi brutal mas nos lembramos de seus ensinamentos, de seus pedidos insistentes, e continuamos a lutar, com valorosos guerreiros a nosso lado, caso de Remo Lupin, Quim Shacklebolt, Minerva e tantos outros.

Rony ficou encarregado de destruir um medalhão, não aquele que Harry carregava insistentemente, mas outro idêntico que a muito custo conseguimos localizar. E assim meu irmão partiu, foi a última vez que eu o vi, um último sorriso, um abraço e uma lágrima que poucas vezes eu vi em seu rosto, foi derramada em nosso abraço.  
As lutas ficavam feias, e cada vez mais, agora sem Dumbledore, conhecidos e amigos nossos tombavam diante de meus olhos, e para meu imenso desespero, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.

A última notícia que eu tive de meus amigos, foi quando eu me separei de Hermione, ela partindo para Hogwarts com a escolta de Lupin, mas não sem antes nosso velho professor me indicar um novo rumo, pois apesar de ótimos guerreiros que éramos, ele insistia que precisávamos descobrir esses artefatos, nem que isso nos custasse a vida de amigos e familiares. Quando voltei de meu rumo perdido, sem ter encontrado o que eu estava procurando, com choque eu descobri que Lupin e Hermione haviam sido mortos em Gringotes, mas os membros da Ordem não saberiam dizer se eles haviam conseguido recuperar o que foram procurar. Moody a todo momento falava sozinho, soletrava estratégias, e orientava os mais novos. Era um dos poucos aurores experientes e poderosos que havia sobrado. Uma esperança para muitos deles, pois ao seu lado estava sempre Harry Potter, o símbolo da resistência bruxa, que para mim era muito mais que isso, era parte de minha vida, de minha alma.

Tivemos mais meses de batalha, e Harry finalmente voltou de seu destino, uma viagem secreta que fora fazer, completamente machucado, com cicatrizes horríveis, porém vivo. Um dia aquela tortura iria acabar, mas eu não esperava que fosse tão cedo...

Fui tirada desses devaneios quando por fim senti o pequeno ser dentro de mim estava começando a dar sinais de querer por fim nascer, e um pânico sem igual tomou conta de mim. Pensei em milhares de maneiras, meios e modos sobre como fugir, mas tudo parecia impossível, com a fraqueza que eu sentia, meu corpo parecia não querer responder aquilo que minha mente pretendia executar. E foi ai que eu o vi, sendo trazido arrastado, amarrados por imensas correntes. Meu irmão mais novo estava vivo, Rony Weasley olhava para mim, e uma sensação crescente de euforia preencheu minha alma. Foi quando o olhar de meu irmão encontrou o meu, e eu me lembrei da última frase de Harry para mim.

_Ambos sentíamos a presença de Voldemort, e eu sabia, ele também, que aquele poderia ser o último momento que estaríamos juntos. Ele apenas me beijou suavemente e disse com as palavras mais doces que eu já o ouvi pronunciar:_

- Gina, quero que você me prometa duas coisas, e sem contestar ou olhar para trás. Não temos tempo, então eu quero que você jure pela sua família, por mim, e por todo o nosso amor que você cumprirá. - Harry me olhou não de maneira decidida, mas sim com um olhar de súplica.

- Sim, por você eu faço qualquer coisa, só não me peça para fugir, pois eu não vou fazer isso, você não tem o direi... - mas eu fui interrompida por ele, com um dedo em meus lábios, e um toque macio em meu rosto, ele voltou a falar:

- Eu nunca pediria para você fugir, não por enquanto. Quero que você me prometa que se eu morrer, você criará o nosso filho longe disso tudo, fugirá, pois ele ainda pode ser a salvação caso eu não consiga dar cabo de Voldemort. E mais uma coisa, caso eu morra, lembre-se de que Voldemort não pode morrer enquanto Nagini estiver viva, portanto, mate-a, diga isso para quem for de confiança, vocês têm que matá-la a qualquer custo. Você me entendeu? - Harry me olhava nos olhos, e aquele foi o último olhar que eu contemplei dele, pois um feitiço já era disparado em nossa direção e o pior aconteceu.

Olhei para ele, calmamente, e procurei um sinal de que as coisas pudessem dar certo por fim. Tive a certeza que ele havia concluído seu papel, que havia dado cabo daquele estranho objeto, e foi o último rosto familiar que eu vi. A tristeza me atingiu quando eu vi através dele, que nossa família estava morta, ele os viu morrer, e por fim uma dor alucinante me privou de olhá-lo novamente.

Meu filho, um ser que não sabia o que estava acontecendo, e nem tinha culpa alguma, estava agora sendo impedido de nascer. Senti que a passagem dele foi bloqueada, que alvejavam feitiços em minha barriga, e eu não consegui agüentar por muito tempo. Toda a presença mágica que eu possuía, apliquei para protegê-lo, para que nada o atingisse, e assim ocorreu durante algum tempo. Ele apenas se movia lentamente, procurando um meio de sair, mas ileso. Infelizmente as horas não mais me ajudavam, e eu perdi a noção de tudo, luzes e flashes da minha vida passavam sobre meus olhos, e por fim eu perdi a consciência.

Infelizmente, algo dentro de mim me impedia de desistir, de largar todo o sofrimento, e trocá-lo pela eternidade ao lado de Harry. Nosso filho estava sofrendo, e eu não podia fazer nada para ajudá-lo. Nott, um comensal da morte com o rosto esquelétivo, me alvejou com um feitiço que eu vi Harry executar algumas vezes com perfeição, e que me cortou como uma espada, assim como fez com Malfoy em nosso sexto ano. As forças se esvaiam do meu corpo, mas eu não podia desistir, não sem antes achar uma solução, uma maneira de manter nosso filho vivo. Confesso que eu pereci a determinado tempo, com as agressões violentas de pessoas que eu nunca havia visto, nunca havia lutado, mas mesmo assim elas exibiam risos insanos ao chutar minha barriga, para divertir cada vez mais o senhor deles, uma criatura que não mais se definia como humana, e vivia apenas para sugar toda a felicidade do mundo.

Harry apareceu novamente, e eu vislumbrava nossos momentos curtos, porém perfeitos, em que eu podia entender o significado da palavra amor. _O dia perfeito na trilha perto da Toca_, momentos mágicos sobre barracões em meio a guerra, e até simples trocas de olhares, que transmitiam sentimentos infinitos e eternos.

Gostaria de ter morrido naquela hora, mas me dei conta que isso não ocorreu, pois quando com muito esforço eu abri levemente os meus olhos, para meu completo horror, minha barriga ainda estava inchada, mas o meu filho, o filho de Harry Potter não mais se mexia. Aquilo foi um baque tão forte, que eu não precisei de tortura para sentir todo o meu corpo se contrair em espasmos, se contraindo contra meu peito, o que era assistido por todos naquela sala. Vi, pela última vez antes de perder totalmente a consciência, o rosto de Tom Riddle perto de mim, que foi entrecortado por uma visão esclarecedora, uma memória que eu havia esquecido, não por sua falta de importância, mas sim pela constante tortura, que estava me levando a beira da insanidade.

Lembrei de Neville Longbottom, aquele garoto gordinho atrapalhado, que sempre causava confusões. Mas que virou um grande guerreiro ao longo dos anos, e eu o vi, o ouvi também, me acalmando naquela hora, dizendo que ele não descansaria até matar Nagini, e que as coisas ainda poderiam dar certo.

Não sei dizer se foi apenas fruto de uma alucinação, mas o último sopro que eu tive de vida, me deu a certeza de que foi real, e depois eu mergulhei nos braços de Harry Potter, o homem mais apaixonante e corajoso que eu conheci.

* * *

Alusão a um acontecimento que se passa na minha outra Fic: Harry Potter e a II Grande Guerra Bruxa, que vocês podem ler aqui no de Agradecer a todos os leitores.

E como um bom autor... COMENTEMMMMMMM !

Obrigado


End file.
